Raziel and Kain: The potion
by Tina senpai
Summary: The UN-edited version of my story on DA. Kain and Raziel take a potion to turn them back into their former solves. WARNING: Smut ahead ; and hot hot hot vampire Raziel XD


Raziel and Kain turn back to their original selves: Abi's version

The misunderstanding

"Apparently, this potion allows the vic-I mean...willing participant, to become the former selves. Hmmm, doesn't look dangerous." Chelsea noticed, tipping the glass towards the light to gaze at it's thick reddish substance lurking inside. A travelling salesman had come by, spouting nonsense and giving away 'free' testers. So after Kain had promptly frightened him away, Chelsea and Abi decided to go through some of the stuff he'd left in his bag, just checking if there was anything useful or valuable. Chelsea had accidentally picked up the bottler and upon reading the instructions, gathered everyone together to tell them the good news.

"I don't know...what if that salesman really was a quack, and that's just water with a little food colouring in it? That could kill us my betrothed." Kain said, stroking his chin and looking highly suspicious.

"Speak for yourself. That might kill you, but it would only weaken my state." Raziel chimed in, arching his brow. It was quite difficult to understand him, but they knew he was smirking at the thought of Kain keeling over in front of him.

"I'd say risk it, but what if it does something else? Something bad?" Abi stood by her loves side and looked up into his eyes, full of concern and worry.

"Well, we won't know until we chance it. Besides, if anything happens to them, we've always got the save points." Chelsea laughed and handed the boys a shotglass each, adding the mixture from the bottle to the instructions given. They both looked at each other, before shrugging and downing the contents of the glasses (well, Kain downed, Raziel merely poured it down where his throat used to be. Silence ensued as they waited.

"Hmmm...strange...the bottle says it should have only taken a couple of seconds to work." Chelsea said, gazing at the instructions, then back at the boys.

"Maybe it's defective." Abi said, joining in on gazing at the instructions. Both girls where staring hard at the label, trying to make some sense out of things, when a loud popping noise was heard and a puff of smoke followed. They coughed and splurted, waiting for the pinky cloud to disappear, trying to find their way through to their bishies.

"Kain! Darling, can you hear me!"

"Raziel! Are you ok love?!" Both girls struggled to see through the thick fog, being able to just make out their boyfriends.

"We're here. Don't worry, get yourselves out until the smoke clears!"

"We're fine, just hurry, we don't need you two becoming corpses!" So the girls did as they where bid. They ran to the next room, opening all the windows and swinging the doors back and forth as the smoke tried to follow them. Slowly dissipitating, it went outside, becoming nothing more than a haze. The girls ran back in, expecting to find something horribly wrong with their boyfriends, but where shocked by what they saw. The two that stood before them was definetely Kain and Raziel, but VERY different. Kain stood before Chelsea as his human self, whilst Raziel stood beside Abi as his Vampire self.

"Kain....your....hair." Chelsea walked over to him, and began messing with his brown hair. She'd only ever seen his white hair and lizard-like skin, now he stood before her, looking still handsome, but very much human.

Raziel stepped forward, gazing at Abi, who stared at him.

"Love." He reached out his hand, but she just glanced back at it, then back at him.

"Love?" He questioned again, stepping forward.

"You're...You..." Abi stammered off and still couldn't touch him.

"Are you pleased?" He said, hoping she'd be happy, but instead watched as tears swelled in her eyes and she quickly darted past him and out of the room. He stared confused at first, worried that she had been repulsed by his former self, when a sharp whack to the top of his head brought him back out o his stupor and he saw the girls friend glaring at him.

"Congratulations, on making the sensitive nun girl cry, witless jackanapes!" She cursed him and pointed her finger purposefully towards the door in which her friend had run out of. Raziel didn't even need to be told, instead he darted out towards his and his beloved room and chambers. He swiftly made it there in no time at all and just as he was to open the door, he heard a small whimpering noise coming from inside the room. His face winced in pain at the sound and he swore to make this right. He crept in, using his skills he remembered and approached the figure who was hiding under the covers. He watched for a couple of seconds as the form shivered and whimpered underneath the blanket beore stilling and lightly breathing. He knew this was his oppurtunity to act so he carefully climbed onto the bed and rolled the sleeping girl over to tuck in his arms. As she stirred he made sure she couldn't escape by wrapping his leg around hers, lying side on as not to crush her. She came to and started to struggle, when she went still and gazed at him with watery eyes that reminded him of the pond they had out back.

"Raziel," She whispered hoarsely, her throat a bit sore from crying, "You're here."

"Of course my love, I wouldn't be anyplace else." He reassured her by pulling her tighter and noticed how he could actually feel her more. He could feel the hairs on her skin touch his, the warmth of her hands against his chest and the wetness of her tears on his neck where her head was buried.

"You're...you're not mad?" Her muffled words where almost inaudible and she was finding it hard to concentrate with his newly formed skin next to her mouth, so close and ever so kissable.

"Mad? Of course not, Why should I be my love?" He pulled back to look at her sniffle and clean up some more tears that were flowing.

"For running out. I'm sorry, I was just...shocked. I didn't think it would work and here you are." She gazed at him for a long time, wandering what his lips would feel like pressed against hers.

"I'm sorry if my...appearance displeases you. I should have asked if you wanted me like this." He began to pull back slightly, but was stopped as Abi clung to his arms and looked positively shocked.

"No! Raziel I think you're beautiful! I just don't want you to think I'd prefer this body to when you change back because I love you for you!" She blurted out and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth, to late to stop the words spilling out.

"Really?"

"Yes. I... fell in love with you Raziel, not your body...Or...lack of." She chuckled through tears and smiled at him. In that instant, they both just stopped to look at each other, Raziel with a look of pure adoration and Abi looking at him like she'd never seen a more beautiful creature. Very slowly they moved, Raziel dipping his head lower, Abi pushing herself up by her hands and slowly moistening her lips with her tongue. Such an act made him want her more and he pressed her body into his and and lowered his head to hers.

"I love you to." He said confidently and lowered his head more, just as fresh tears spilled out upon her cheeks. Happy tears, just as she lifted her head up to him, meeting his advance halfway. As they pressed their lips against one another, their first kiss was sealed, as well as themselves. They took their time, their mouths not opened wider yet. They wanted to feel this. Raziel could feel her warm lips, mixed with tears and he to almost wept. Slowly, Abi moved her lips, moaning as she tasted him. He tasted wonderful. Like thousands of her favourite sweet and bitter tastes combined. Raziel opened his mouth wider, letting his tongue adventure out and taste her lips, ever so gently, before retreating back in. His eyes opened wide at her exquisite taste and he found he craved for more. His tongue came out, this time further and delved into the contours of her mouth, she allowing him access. He pressed against her harder and hissed in pleasure at the taste of her and the way her tongue mingled with hers. Who thought, a mere kiss could give a male such feelings and stirrings as he did. They pulled back, Abi finally signalling she needed to breath, Raziel licking up the little string of saliva that was left from the connection of their mouths. He embraced her again, his face nuzzling into her recently cut hair and smelled it in deep. He could smell her cocunut shampoo strongly and he smirked to himself.

"Ready, my love?" He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"For you, always." She whispered back and smiled.

..........................

"Then, we'll begin." His tone changed and she pulled back as he straightened up and leaned over her.

Before she could catch the look on his face, he rolled her over, flattening his body against hers. She gasped as his lips captured hers again, this time, hungry and devouring and savouring her taste. Raziel hungrily pulled aside her top and froze at her naked torso. At first, all she could feel was his shiver and after a few seconds thought something was wrong, but gasped as he slowly placed his mouth over her nipple and sucked it inbetween his teeth. He held her wriggling form down with his hands and nibbled lightly, loving how her skin tasted and the moans of pleasure that she spoke. He let the now hardened bud escape from his mouth with a loud popping sound, smiling as her she groaned at the loss of a feeling.

"Now, now, don't sulk love. I just thought I'd move onto more important business." He said cheekily as he lowered his body down to hers, removing his jacket. Somehow, when he and Kain where transformed, they'd been given their clothes they'd last been wearing at the time. As he reached her trousers, he quietly cursed the fact she didn't wear her little kilt winter skirt anymore. It was back to comfy jeans for her. 'Oh well,' he thought to himself as he began to unbutton and unzip the item, 'means more time admiring her lovely skin.' Abi blushed and looked up slightly, biting one finger as she watched Raziel. He slowly peeled off her jeans, admiring her newly shaven and clean legs, kissing away any cuts and grazes that where visible. No matter how long they'd been together, she was still terribly clumsy and prone to getting bitten by allsorts of creatures. The thought gave him an idea. He gently nipped the skin of her inner thigh with his teeth and she jolted, sitting upright and holding her hands to her chest.

"Raziel!" She blushed, looking at him like he'd done something completely inappropriate. He just smiled at her and focused back on his target. His skilled teeth grabbed one side of her panties, clutching the thin material inbetween and she watched for a second, before collapsing back on the bed as he slowly and skillfully, peeled them off of her. She could barely stand it and she kept her arms firmly across her chest, willing the terrible butterflies in her stomach to stop fluttering so much. Raziel, still looking down at the place he had frequently seen, allowed one of his hands to grasp hold of her arm and carefully yank it down.

"Don't hide." He said, his tone dominating and he flicked his gaze at her from beneath his long black fringe dangling in fornt of his face.

She whimpered, not from fear, but from sheer excitement as she did as he told her. Her hands clutched the sides of the bed fabric either side of her body and she gazed at him as he returned to staring down at her. He'd seen her naked before, but never had she felt so exposed to his gaze. He took his time, surprised at his own willpower to not take her then and there. But he wanted this. He wanted to taste her. To Please her. To remember what it was like when he turned back to a wraith. He lowered his head more and inhaled, feeling her shudder beneath his fingertips. He looped his arms around her legs and back down, so she couldn't escape, and carefully, pried apart her lips with his thumbs. He found what he was looking for. Abi threw her head back at a new sensation, clutching into the bedsheets and trying not to scream the house down. Raziel had let his tongue wonder out and lick the small bundle of nerves where he had found it. She gasped and moaned as he licked the spot over and over again, not prepared when his long tongue licked her entrance.

"Raziel!" Tears came from her eyes as his tongue dove inside her and his strong arms lifted her hips up, so her legs where over his shoulders and she had to look up to see what he was doing. She cried at the pleasure he was giving her, also when he stared to look into her eyes, her face scrunched up in a moment of pure pleasure and she cried out, only able to clutch at the bedsheets as his tongue delved deep inside her. She tried to get her voice to work, but shrieks and moans came out, her mind and body not working together. She began to cry, tears of pleasure and happiness spilling over her and she covered her face with her hands, willing them away. Raziel looked up at her muffled cries and stopped his minstrations. He approached her and lowed her hips back down, his hands being careful as he pried apart her hands and gazed at her reddened and wet face.

"I'm sorry love. Next time i'll take it slowly, but now, I need you, I really need you." Raziel looked deep into her eyes, his pleading voice reaching her. Never had she heard him beg and it almost broke her heart.

"Oh Raziel." She whispered and desperately clung onto him, pressing her body against his. She to wanted and crazed for him badly. Bravery and courage pushing forward, Abi pushed him gently back, letting her hands wander down to his tight leather trousers. He smirked as she blushed and bit her lip as she unbuckled and unzipped him. She could hardly look, she got the zip down halfway, the bulge in his trousers attempting to escape and she closed her eyes and blushed harder, Raziel knowing it was best to surprise her. He kissed her in a hurry, his forceful lips on hers and his tongue wrestling it's way into her mouth, blowing her mind. She was so caught up in the kiss, that when he broke away, she felt dizzy and breathless, gazing up at him.

"Come back down for me love, we still have a way to go." He pulled her back up to him, she was unaware she'd even gone down at all. She blushed and thought it best to get back to the task at hand. She looked down, only to squeak audibly as she saw that he'd already taken his trousers off and he was very exposed to her. She looked at him, her face all red. Signalling a private message, 'will it fit?!' through her eyes. He chuckled and leaned in to give her another sweet kiss.

"Don't worries love, I'll go slow...at first." Raziel smirked and dove in for another kiss, pulling her body against him. He leaned back, sitting on his knees and spreading her legs out over them.

"This way, you can control what happens. I don't want to lose control, I don't know what I'd do." He pressed their foreheads together, the last tethers of self control beginning to unfasten.

"I trust you." She gazed into his eyes intensively and silenced any argument on his lips by devouring them with her own. He shifted against her and she felt how rock hard he was, without any need for her to touch him. She propped herself on her knees, and he stuck to his word, slowly sheathing himself inside her. They both stayed still at the wonderfully delicious feeling. She sucked in a large chunk of air as he moaned, amazed at his own self control, loving the feeling of the heat slowly engulfing him. Eventually, he was in to the hilt, both of them collapsing into one another and planting small delicate kisses among each others flesh, tracing up to their lips, where they where joined in a frantic and passionate frenzy. Eventually, clasping Raziel's face in her hands and leaning her forehead against his, she begged for him.

"Please. Raziel. Please, gods move." She asked, gripping him deep inside her with her muscles, punctuating her point across as she heard him hiss.

"You test me. But very well, my love." He licked his lips and crushed their bodies together as he took control. He raised her hips and letting her weight drop, just as his hips snapped up, created the best feeling for both of them, symmetrical moans and cries of pleasure coming forth. His pace became quicker and she struggled to keep up as he began to make her body feel like jelly, a constant sweet spot being hit inside her, building up pressure. She clung firmly onto his back, pushing her hips down onto his lap, sucking on the lobe of his ear and allowing his teeth to make small indents into her skin, loving the idea she'd always have a nice reminder of their experience everytime she looked in the mirror. She pulled back and again their mouths met in a hot frenzy, Raziel more than thankful to any god that listened for this marvelous experience. Soon, a thin coil was forming in both of their stomachs, and Raziel could hardly recognise it. He was terrified of what it might be, but soon, the pleasure and pressure began to build to unimaginable heights, he thought he was going to die form the pleasure.

"Raziel...I......Ah! RAZIEL!" Abi screamed as she pushed herself hard against him, her face streaming with tears. He watched the vision before him, so close to the edge, needing that final push.

"Come for me love." He thrust into her hard and once and rejoiced in all that was good as she tightened around him and let out one last scream of his name.

"RAZIEL!"

As she toppled over the edge, the tightness around him made his head swim and his vision exploded into blackness and a thousand stars sprinkling. As he came back to reality, he slowly edged her down to the bed, surprised that he was so out of energy. They landed in a small puff on the bed, still holding and clinging to each other. When he regained some form of normality, he looked at her and saw she was still smiling at him.

"That was incredible." She said, stretching beneath him and arching her back up so her chest came forward.

"It was. Gods, I never thought...I was...," his stuttering words where stopped as she giggled and pushed herself up on her elbows to kiss his lips.

"Ready for another round?" She giggled, her tone very cheeky. He decided to not go so easy on her this time.

"Always. Prepare yourself!" He growled at her and dove back down, niping at her collarbone and ellicting screams of delight from her.

.................................................

The next morning...

Raziel awoke first, the morning light streaming in onto a perfect part. He felt refreshed AND spent at the same time, never realising he'd needed sleep so badly after the night he'd had. 'Speaking of which...' he thought, turning to his side, where his arm was wrapped firmly around Abi, who was curretly nuzzling her entire body into him, lying in the foetal position. Not only did she look adbominably cute, but he had the strongest urge to take a picture. He settled for a mental note instead. Soon, she began to stir, waking up to the sight of him looking down at her.

"Hi." She whispered, her voice a little hoarse and her eyes still encrusted with sleep, but nonetheless, smiling at him.

"Hello." He said, watching her innocently hide her face as she wiped out any excess gunkout of her eyes.

"I'm all achey." She smiled and closed her eyes lazily, brushing her naked body up against his.

"Sorry love, it seems I was abit TO eager." He smiled at her and nuzzled her head with his nose.

"No, no, achey's good." She giggled and nuzzled his chest.

"But, you're really ok? Nothing strange like cuts or-" He was cut off as she pressed a finger to his lips.

"I'm really, REALLY, fine love. It was wonderful. Heh, I wonder how Chels-" Just as Abi spoke, a wild scream tore through the house.

"KAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIN!" Was all that was audible, the rest were seemed to be muffled moans of a male.

Abi and Raziel just lay with each other, too shocked to speak, until they raised their heads to look at each other.

"She's having a good time." Was all Raziel said, before petting his loves head and slowly moving in for a gentle kiss.

3 weeks later...

"There's a problem."

"What? Raziel use the Reaver again?" Chelsea said and directed her gaze towards her friends personal area in which she was clutching.

"I wish. No, it's...urm...You remember that potion that the boys used?" She said with a flushed face and half-hearted smile. Chelsea nodded and began to feel a little sick herself.

"Well...I know this may be a funny question, but...Do you think if a male wraith, who was turned into a vampire, who turned into a mortal, was with a mortal she could still...urm...have his kin?" Abi said with a nervous chuckle and watched as Chelsea seemed to nod, taking in the question. She was still chuckling nervously as Chelsea froze and fell off her chair.


End file.
